


[Podfic] i belong (a long way from here)

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofi belong (a long way from here)by SholioAuthor's summary:"Half-Blood Prince" snippet. There had been magic in her world once. Eileen had thrown it away for love.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] i belong (a long way from here)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i belong (a long way from here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62167) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7vwd3f6jxdcfgxw/i%20belong.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:40 | 6.27 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Read Sadly." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening and thank you Sholio for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> I actually made two versions of the cover. If any one is interested the second is [here](https://spark.adobe.com/post/fPIllmGZFjDfN/).


End file.
